


После Аламо

by Alex80mph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почти джен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	После Аламо

Сэм спускается с крыльца, встряхивая мусор из волос. На нем – серая штопанная рубаха и один сапог. Штаны он, похоже, потерял во сне. Второй сапог он ставит на перила, запускает руку внутрь и выуживает оттуда живую мышь.  
\- Ай, Сэмми, - тянет Дин. – Ты, наконец, завел себе домашнего любимца.  
Дин сидит на земле, которая и не земля вовсе, а так, красная пыль поверх желтых камней. Меж его широко расставленных ног – эмалированный таз, в котором грустно тонет черный рукав. Пальцы Дина перемотаны бурой от засохшей крови тряпкой.  
\- Если это твоих рук дело, - начинает Сэм.  
\- Это, скорее, дело твоих ног, - уточняет Дин.  
Сэм спускается по ступенькам, угрожающе стуча одним каблуком. Всю угрозу сводит на нет босая потрескавшаяся пятка и лысое пятно от шрама на икре.  
\- Ты не заботишься о собственном брате, как тебе положено.  
\- Я вытащил зад этого самого пресловутого брата из-под мексиканских пуль. Так что не ной. Амиго.  
Сэм нависает, бросая длинную и узкую тень на таз с черной рубашкой и половину расставленных ног, оставляя на солнце сапоги с блестящими шпорами и потертые коричневые штанины.  
\- Как ты будешь стираться? Одной рукой?  
\- Силой мысли, - бурчит Дин, шлепая здоровой ладонью по мыльной воде. – А ты не хочешь? Позаботиться о брате?  
Они воняют, как телега с десятком трупов, Дин измазан кровью, в основном, чужой. Вчера он еще не мог выйти на улицу и набрать воды из озера. Сэм до сих пор слаб после удара прикладом в голову, по утрам он не сразу вспоминает, где они, и иногда смотрит на Дина странным, пустым взглядом, пугая того до смерти.  
Но они живы, в сотый раз живы, хотя должны были уже сто один раз умереть, от пуль, от голода, от потери крови и потери себя среди других таких же: пыльных, грязных, раненых и мертвых.  
\- Надо тебя вымыть, - сообщает Дин Сэму и поднимается с земли, хватаясь за бедро брата.  
\- Я не дойду, - честно отвечает Сэм.  
\- Значит, будем решать этот вопрос по-другому.  
Сэм орет, а потом смеется, хлопает Дина по плечу и хватается широкой ладонью за шею. Дину тяжело, но он не останавливается, бежит из последних сил к озеру, подбрасывая неподъемную ношу на плечах.  
Носок сапога ритмично бьет его в ребра, с левой стороны.


End file.
